


Spukhaus

by Kaye84



Category: WE ARE THE MENTAL
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaye84/pseuds/Kaye84





	Spukhaus

Spukhaus

Where the lights flicker  
Paid by a family long since gone  
Faces peering from inside  
During a thunderstorm  
A dirty coffee maker with better days  
Than the brochure


End file.
